Chasing Time
by Chrome Nagi Dokuro
Summary: A new enemy has arrived, future nor present is save anymore because of the Incolore Famiglia. What will Vongola Decimo do when his beloved guardians are replaced with the ones of the past? TYL! No main pairings yet? .
1. Colorless

**A/N: **This story takes time somewhere AFTER the representative battles. If you haven't read the manga yet, read it OR if you don't want any spoilers, don't read this.

**And of course, I do not own anything except for my own imagination.**

**TYL* ages:**

Lambo, I-Pin: 15

Fuuta: 19

Chrome: 23

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Spanner: 24

Mukuro, Ryohei, Irie, Basil: 25

Hibari, Belphegor: 26

Bianci: 27

Squalo, Giannini: 32

Levi: 33

Xanxus: 34

Lussuria: 35

All the Arcobaleno have been freed from the curse.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chasing Time<span>_

_Chapter 1: Colorless_

* * *

><p><strong>The Incolore Famiglia* HQ, Venice, Italy.<strong>

_**10 years in the future.**_

"So, after 5 years of trying to get rid of those damn clams, we haven't accomplished ANYTHING." said an adult man before roughly smashing his fist on the table where 6 other people were sitting on.

"Boss, I have been informed that our machinist, Martello*, has invented a new weapon." Said the man who's sitting on his right side.

"Invention? It has been a while since he has actually invented something. I hope for him that it's not another tomato-" he was interrupted by the doors of the room forcefully slammed open, making all the paintings and glasses on the table shake. Not long after that, a figure came running into the room with a silver-colored gun. The man is dressed in a lab coat and still has his safety glasses on, which indicates that he just finished building something.

"BOSS~ OH BOSS~~!" the man yelled, whatever he's so excited about, it must be something great.

"Ah, Martello. We were just talking about you. Did you complete _it_?" A different voice spoke, he seemed to be calmer than the rest while he holds his burning cigarette in his right hand.

"Yes boss… _It_ will be HUGE! I'm sure this plan will work~! You see…" he started explaining about the invention and what will happen when the plan succeeds.

The boss' grin got bigger by the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola Famiglia HQ, Namimori, Japan.<strong>

_**10 years in the future.**_

"Incolore Famiglia?" asked the 24-year old spiky-haired man. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about.

"Yes, Sawada-dono. I have heard from our spies that they are up to something big. Something dangerous. They may not have been any big trouble in the past years, but I recommend we should not let our guard down." Said the man who's standing in front of the Decimo's desk. He has blonde half-long hair and sky blue eyes. He, too has matured in the past years and has taken over the lead of CEDEF while Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, has retired since 2 years ago.

Tsuna puts his elbows on his desk and puts his chin on his crossed hands. He seems to be deep in thought. Basil respects that and patiently waits for his order. That is his job, after all.

"Basil-kun." "Yes, Sawada-dono?" "Give me all the information you can find regarding this Famiglia. Pictures, ages, background, everything." He eventually said before getting up from his chair to stand in front of the big window. His eyes seem to be looking at nothing in particular even though there is a beautiful rose garden to look at.

"I will take care of it, Sawada-dono. I'll be taking my leave then." He said before respectfully bowing and leaving the room.

"Colorless… huh?" Basil heard before he closed the door, he thought that he was talking to himself so he just ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada residence, Namimori, Japan.<strong>

_**Present time.**_

"Hiieeeeeeeee! Reborn, stop doing that-ITTE*!"

"Stop whining like a baby already, you're 14 and a mafia boss. Show at least a little bit pride or dignity." Said the tall man, known as Reborn. He had to wake up the little tuna AGAIN and it's really getting on his nerves.

"For the last time, I'm NOT becoming a mafia boss. Besides, it wasn't my fault for waking up late this time!" Tsuna pouted before looking down at his hands which are laying on his lap.

"Oh? Who's fault was it then? The neighbors? Or perhaps the old lady-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! … I… had a nightmare." His grip tightens on his pants as he speaks. The dream still being fresh in his mind.

"Nightmare…?" Reborn asks as he raises an eyebrow. The boy has never reacted to a nightmare like this before. Not to mention that he barely ever gets nightmares and still remembers them after he wakes up. "And what happened in this so called, _nightmare_? You didn't get to marry Kyoko but ended up with Haru again?" he teases. He doesn't want to let his student know that he's worried about him, of course.

"N-no! Stop making jokes already!"

"Alright alright, what was it _really_ about?" He answers as he waves with his hands in order to let him know that he can continue telling about it without being interrupted by him.

"I remember this man… he was talking about some kind of weapon and something about crushing the clams. And well… since Vongola means clam I thought that maybe…" He gulps, scared to continue but decides to do it when he sees Reborn listening closely.

"The only thing I saw about this so called weapon was that it was silver-colored and really shiny. It looked like a gun at first but something tells me it's not about the gun itself… oh! And I saw their family cress!"

"Really? Can you describe it?"

"Hmm… It was silver on the shield with a black flame on it, the shield was separated into 6 parts. I couldn't see what it was separated into though…" He stops to look at Reborn who is still quiet. Why is he looking so troubled in all of a sudden?

"Reborn?"

"Ah! Eh… Don't worry about it." He gets up from his seat and walks towards the door of the room, "I'm pretty sure it's just a dream." He says before he leaves the room and the still confused teen.

_Sigh. "He's probably right… But, what is this nagging feeling?" _Tsuna thinks before getting up to take a shower and get dressed.

Thank God it's Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Famiglia HQ, Namimori, Japan.<strong>

_**10 years in the future, 2 hours after the conversation with Basil.**_

"Decimo-sama." A boy, somewhere in his 20's, speaks as he enters the room and respectfully bows before his boss who is sitting in his chair doing some paperwork. "I came to bring the information you asked for Basilicum-sama."

"Ah. Thanks, you can put it on my desk. Give Basil-kun my regards."

"As you wish, Decimo-sama." He says before leaving the room, Tsuna picks up the paper with information and starts to carefully read it.

* * *

><p><em>Incolore FamigliaColorless Family/__無色の家族_

_Since: 1983_

_**Leader: **_

_Matusa Scuro (male)_

_- A.K.A.: Incolore Primo_

_A.K.A.: Drago Nero/Black Dragon_

_- Flame: Sky (?)_

_- Family: Deceased/location unknown_

_- Background: Raised in an orphanage, possibly a wielder of the Sky Flame._

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Dragon_

_- Nationality: Italian_

_**Subordinates:**_

_Rigido Ruvido (male)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Storm Guardian_

_A.K.A.: __Artiglio del Drago/__Dragon's Claw_

_A.K.A.: __Fuoco dell'inferno/__Hell's Fire_

_- Flame: Storm (?)_

_- Family: Unknown_

_- Background: Raised in the well known non-mafia family, Platino. Raised to become the next boss of the Espresso company._

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Griffin_

_- Nationality: Italian_

_Ai Zhìnéng (female)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Mist Guardian_

_A.K.A.: __Vista Drago/__Dragon's Sight_

_- Flame: Mist (?)_

_- Family: _

_Li Mei (mother)_

_Unknown (father)_

_- Background: Unknown_

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Unidentified _

_- Nationality: Chinese/Japanese_

_Stark Tempo (male)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Lightning Guardian_

_A.K.A.: __Ruggito del Drago/__Dragon's Roar_

_A.K.A.: velocità diavolo/Speed Devil_

_- Flame: Lightning (?)_

_- Family: Unknown_

_- Background: Unknown_

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Garuda_

_- Nationality: German/Italian_

_Spento Oceano(Male)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Rain Guardian_

_A.K.A.: Dragon's Teeth_

_- Flame: Rain (?)_

_- Family: Deceased_

_- Background: Unknown_

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Unidentified_

_- Nationality: Italian_

_Unknown (Female)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Sun Guardian_

_- Flame: Sun (?)_

_- Family: Unknown_

_- Background: Unknown_

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Unidentified_

_- Nationality: Unknown_

_Chris Jerfferson (male)_

_- A.K.A.: First Generation Cloud Guardian_

_- A.K.A.: Dragon's Head_

_- Flame: Cloud (?)_

_- Family:_

_Lily Jefferson (sister)_

_Rose Noel (mother)_

_Jake Jefferson (father)_

_- Background: Grew up in an ordinary family who lives on a farm. Family are non-mafioso. _

_- Weapon(s): Unknown_

_- Box Animal(s): Hydra_

_- Nationality: American_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighs as he finished reading the paper.<p>

He also felt a migraine coming again.

_Great._


	2. Mafia Within the Mafia

_Chasing Time_

_Chapter 2: The Mafia Within the Mafia_

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan.<strong>

_**Present time, 4 hours after the dream.**_

The young boss-to-be walks in the peaceful streets of Namimori, on his way to the shop. What he didn't realize though, was that he has passed three shops by now because of being deep in thought.

'_Ever since I had that dream, my intuition has been screaming at me. Urgh. And what's up with Reborn lately? He seems less demonic than usual…'_

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Quickly turning around, he notices his two guardians who are running towards him. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, good afternoon."

"Yo! So, what are you up to Tsuna? Going to visit Chrome in Kokuyo Land again?" Yamamoto asks with his signature smile still on his face.

"You baseball-idiot, why would he tell _you-"_

"Eh? Oh, no. Mom asked me to buy some stuff, it looks like we're having an extra guest for dinner." He proved his statement by showing the list of stuff-to-buy which he held in his hand.

"Wait, don't you usually go to that little shop around the corner of your house?" Yamamoto asks as he raises an eyebrow at the brunette. He simply ignores the silver-haired boy who is having an urge to smack him for being first to ask everything to Tsuna.

"Yeah, why do you ask, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Well-" Yamamoto was finally interrupted by Gokudera as he steps forward and pushes the baseball star slightly out of the way.

"You've already passed that shop, Juudaime. That is why this idiot here-" he points without looking behind him, "-asked you if you were visiting Chrome. You're pretty far away from it now."

_Facepalm._ "Looks like I didn't notice." _Sigh _"That's what I get for using my brain too much."

"Is there something bothering you, Tsuna? Is the Kid using a new training on you or something?"

"No, well, I'll explain everything to you guys on my way to the shop." Tsuna says as he makes his way back, his two guardians on both sides while they listen closely to Tsuna's story.

He secretly hopes that this guest is patient…

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Famiglia HQ, Namimori, Japan.<strong>

_**10 years in the future, 1 day after he finished reading the information.**_

'_This is really troublesome. To face an enemy with barely knowing anything about them. And what's up with those question mark signs on where the flame types should be? Isn't it obvious when you have a certain flame or not? And not to mention that some of them had really expensive, rare and powerful box animals. Where is the Ninth when you need hi-' __**SLAM. **_

His thoughts were interrupted by a door that slammed open right when he was walking towards it. Or has it been open for a while and he didn't notice? He really couldn't tell…

"Ah, Tsuna-nii. Good morning. Clumsy as ever I see? Unbelievable…" came the charming voice of Lambo, he looks exactly like the Lambo who used to appear now and then when he was little.

"A-ah, Lambo. Good morning." He rubs his nose "I'm sorry, old habits never die I suppose." He slowly gets up and brushes the dirt from his suit.

Lambo turns around and puts his hands in his pockets while he slowly walks off to where he was first headed. "Watch out for the imaginary rocks on the floor by the way, you might trip."

"Rocks? What ro-" … "Oh, ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny!"

Lambo stops midway and looks behind him with a smile. "Well, it _is _my job to keep the smiles on your faces. You would be a walking zombie if it weren't for the mighty Lambo-sama." He turns back around and disappears behind a corner.

_Small giggle. _"Yeah… what would I do without you all?" Tsuna smiles and walks on until he reaches the big and heavy door of the conference room. He straightens his suit and runs his hand through his hair before opening it and slowly making his way in. In the room were the CEDEF (Iemitsu, Basil, Oregano and Lal Mirch), a part of the Cavallone Famiglia (Dino and Romario), Vongola Ninth, Timiteo and a few others which he has seen before but hasn't really spoken to. He guesses that they are allies of the Ninth and therefore, can be trusted.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please, take a seat. We were just about to start." Says the Ninth as he smiles politely and offers the place next to him. Tsuna smiles back as he takes his seat next to his 'grandfather'.

His father stands up and makes his way to the screen which is placed on the wall at the very end of the table. On the opposite side of where the Ninth is sitting. He tabs the F5-button of the laptop to show his gathered information to the rest. On the screen, a form of the Incolore Famiglia - equal to the one that Tsuna has seen earlier - appears on the screen.

"T-this is…" starts Dino.

"This file contains information about our recent threat. The Incolore Famiglia. The reason why I've called a meeting though is because this threat is more serious than we thought it was. And, as you can see, even our top hitmen couldn't get their hands on simple information such as pictures, HQ locations, or even a name. But, what concerns us the most is this-"

He turns back to the computer and shows the next slide, which contains the well being of families around the world, let them be allies or enemies. The noticeable thing is though, that a few families have been completely wiped away, which is impossible in such a short amount of time.

A man with short brown hair and a small noticeable moustache raises a bit from his chair and puts his hands on the table while he tries not to shout in front of the boss, "With all respect, but how come we only know this _now_? These events happened not only a few months ago!"

"That's what personally concerns me the most… whoever did this, has to be very well organized. And because of the lack of information, I'm starting to think that the bloodshed and the dangerous family are somehow connected."

"…"  
>"!"<p>

"!"

_Gasp._

_Silent mutter._

"So in other words, they could be called…" Lal Mirch started,

"_The mafia within the mafia." _Tsuna ended for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Incolore Famiglia HQ, Venice, Italy.<strong>

_**Still 10 years in the future.**_

"So, have you finally decided what we're going to do about the Vongola, Matusa-sama?" Asked his right-hand man, Rigido. Unlike Gokudera, Rigido has the darkest shade of red hair and grey-brown eyes.

"I have been thinking, and I came to the conclusion to pay the Vongola a visit before I plan on taking them on. After all, that Famiglia is different from all the others…" '_Especially you, Vongola Nono.'_

"A visit? As in, a friendly mafia visit or an I'm-slamming-down-your-front-door-and-paste-the-message-on-a-dead-body kind of visit?" he raised an eyebrow while asking his question.

"Hmmm… Somewhere in between. It mostly depends on how I will feel that day. Rigido, will you be nice enough to get the preparations done for the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course, Rigido-sama." Answered Rigido, he bowed and turned around so he could get his stuff done.

Matusa sighed before frowning slightly.

_Wait for me, you murderers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_

**Thank you's for everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts lists and thank you VERY much for those who reviewed, namely: ****Orithyea**** and ****addictanime123****! AND thank you to those who commented on my Deviantart version~! Namely: ****MlleNightingale**** and ****Yunasweet100**

**I would really appreciate more reviews, it's what keeps a writer or any other kind of artist going. And yes, I know a lot of people are lazy (I'm one of them), but if you really like it and want it to keep on going, it really helps a lot.**

**Also, any advice is welcome!**

**- Chrome Nagi Dokuro.**


End file.
